Time Rewritten
by BelindaDuvessa
Summary: A Day of the Doctor fix-it-fic. {Part 2 of the Time Rewritten Series}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

For hours, days, centuries, _seconds_ , she burned. She was a Goddess. With a wave of her hand, she had the power to create or destroy.

Time wept when her Goddess was torn from her. Time wept again when she chose to stay away.

But promises need to be kept. She once stated that she ended the Time War. That end begins now.

Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?


	2. The Doctor and the Sisterhood

_I do not own Doctor Who._

 **The Doctor and the Sisterhood**

He eyed the vial the Priestess handed him warily. While he knew they were correct and this War needed a soldier, he refused to believe they were talking about him. Besides, he didn't feel like he was close to dying. The Fires of Regeneration that he was used to hadn't started.

With that small revelation, he made his choice. A flick of his wrist and the vial smashed against the wall. The Sisters glared at him, venom in their eyes. His own blue-stormed gaze met each and every set.

"I have always been and always will be the Doctor. We have enough soldiers in this War. It's time I go and do what I do best." The High Priestess sniffed, before retorting.

"And what will that be, hmm? Running away?"

"No, Sister. I'm going to Heal. And if everything goes well, I may be able to win this War."

"This War is impossible to win!"

"I'm the Doctor. I don't believe in impossible, just highly improbable." With a nod to the Priestess and her fellow Sisters, he exited their temple, back to the ruined remains of the ship. His TARDIS was beaten, but she had enough power to hop to Gallifrey to heal. While there, maybe Romana would be able to give him something to investigate. He hated taking orders, but at least from her it felt less of an obligation and more of a favor. Besides, he did enjoy a good puzzle.


	3. Arrival

_I do not own Doctor Who._

 **Arrival**

 _ **Pain. Darkness. Loneliness.**_

That was the first thing she was aware of. She'd been torn apart and reborn countless times. Now, free from the Howling, she could feel again. The cacophony was too much for her. Sights, sounds, emotions all bombarded her. They cut through her senses like a knife. All she could do was curl into herself tightly, wishing the pain would fade.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Eventually, she calmed, and the pain faded. She became acutely aware of another problem. Her time in the Howling had divested her of her clothes. She lay in a field, naked, in the fetal position. She had no idea how long she had been there. What she did know was that she could not continue without some sort of coverings.

She "borrowed" a pair of leggings and a vest from a clothes-line nearby. Fearing capture, she materialized near a market. Here she bartered for boots and socks. On another planet, she was given another shirt with longer sleeves. Everything was a tan color and was torn but that suited her nicely.

Eventually, she found herself in several layers of tan and black. Finally satisfied with her look, she began hunting. She wasn't sure what she was hunting, exactly. The name had been erased from her mind. But she knew it sang the most beautiful song. She could hear it faintly, when she chose to stay still and listen. But she was always in a hurry. Always moving from one place to another. She helped where she could, but mostly kept to the shadows. She never left a name. Not that she could remember her name. Native peoples took to calling her "Wolf". She felt feral, so adopted it as her own. It seemed fitting.

Centuries passed. She continued to travel, to move, to hunt for something that she couldn't quite place. She was chasing a memory. Some days it was so clear, but when she came close, it would disappear again. She chased the song from planet to planet, and age to age. She'd almost given up hope.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

She materialized in a prison. Well, she assumed it was a prison. It held captives after all. Taking a long look at their panic-stricken face, she realized slaves was the more apt term. Cell after cell held women and children, huddling in corners. They cowered from her, afraid.

She continued to the end of the corridor. She could help these people. She intended to, really. A wave of her hand and they would be set free. But not without punishing those who did this in the first place.

A whirring behind the door, caught her attention. It was familiar, like the song. It reminded her of blue, and home. The door clicked and was opened. Behind it stood a man. His chestnut hair was chopped short. It seemed odd to her, like it should be long enough to frame his face. His attire was monochromatic. Dark, knee high boots over dark pants. He wore a dark shirt as well. The only thing that seemed to have any color was his jacket. It looked to be military, with patches which stated his rank. No name was displayed. He wore no weapon that she could see. In his hand he held a silver, cylindrical device. Instinctively, she knew this is what had made the noise. She glanced from the device to his eyes and almost cried. While not chocolate brown that haunted her memories, she knew this was what she'd been hunting.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly into a corner. He pinned her against him, placing his other hand against her mouth to silence her. His eyes looked at her suspiciously. This hurt her more than she wanted to admit. He shook his head, and somehow she knew he wanted her to be silent. She relaxed against him, which seemed to calm him slightly. He stilled, listening intently for anyone approaching. While he listened, she broadened her awareness. She brushed against each mind in the complex. She felt hundreds of feeble minds like the ones near her. Other harder, more brutal minds, assaulted her senses as well. In all, she counted at least fifty of the foul-tasting minds. Nothing she couldn't handle. The only problem was the man currently attached to her hand. Somehow, she knew that he would not approve of what she had in mind.

She pulled away, walking the same direction where he had come from and he cursed before following her.


	4. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

The Doctor struggled to keep up with the woman. She marched ahead with a single-minded determination and seemed to ignore everything except her final destination. Not that there was much in their way. To the Doctor, this place looked completely abandoned. He wondered briefly if his trail had led him astray. The woman's behavior made him believe that she had found something, however, so he followed her. Each time he tried to initiate conversation, her golden gaze would fall on him and her finger would go to her lips. Eventually, he gave up.

He did wonder what her role was in all of this. She didn't seem particularly malevolent, but he'd been led astray before. He'd be cautious, and keep his distance for now. But something deep within him stirred at her presence and it was strange and a bit exciting. But it was also scaring him. He felt a connection to this woman that he could not explain. He didn't like not knowing things.

The Doctor almost ran into her back before he realized she had stopped. They had entered a chamber. The Doctor counted hundreds of slaves, but what made him stop breathing was the number of Daleks he could see. There were easily forty. One by itself was hard enough to deal with. More than that and it was near impossible.

The Doctor grabbed the woman's hand and quickly pulled her behind some cargo boxes.

"Let go of my hand." The woman's voice had taken a dual-toned quality and her eyes glowed golden. Startled, he let go of her hand. She touched the side of his face before abruptly turning. She stepped completely out of the shelter he had found for them. So far, none of the Daleks had noticed her presence. With a heaving sigh, he stepped out behind her. He watched her take a deep breath, then yell.

"Oi! Daleks!" The Doctor cringed, but stood his ground. He'd been in worse situations before, to be sure, and would (hopefully) get out of this one as well.

"WHO IS THE FE-MALE! YOU WILL I-DEN-TI-FY!"

"No one, really. Just a Wolf." The Doctor watched as the Daleks began to panic.

"WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE AB-OM-IN-A-TION!"

"Stop." The Doctor felt the word through his mind more than he heard her say it. But with that word, the entirety of the Daleks before them stood still. The slaves cowered along the edges of the room, as far from the Daleks as they were the woman and the Doctor. The Doctor told the closest ones to go, be with their families. The slaves ran, back to their cages and their loved ones.

The woman still stood, head cocked to the side, considering the Daleks before her. With a wave of her hand, they slowly started to disintegrate. All but one. She advanced on the one. The eyestalk twitched the closer she got.

"You go tell that emperor of yours that the Big Bad Wolf is now a part of this War. Tell him I will be coming for him next."

The Dalek was silent. The Wolf, as he now knew her, turned and marched back the direction they came.

"Let's get these slaves freed, shall we? Do you have a way to transport them back?"

"I do."

"Good then, shall we?" She held her hand out toward the Doctor. He took it, a bit afraid of her himself. What she'd done, and he'd witnessed, was beyond anything he had ever seen before in his life.

"Don't be frightened. I don't plan on doing away with you." The Doctor turned towards her, regarding her critically.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're not the only touch telepath. Besides, you're broadcasting your fear. If you don't want me to feel your emotions, put some shields up."

"Who are you?"

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean, you don't remember?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I don't remember. I know I had a name, and a purpose, but I don't remember what they were. Wolf is what I'm known by. What about you?"

"I'm the Doctor." Instead of the customary question, he heard her suck in a sharp breath. She scrunched her face in confusion, blinking rapidly.

"I...know that name."

"Well, perhaps we haven't met yet. Time travel is a bit funny like that."

By this time, they had made their way back to the cells where they originally met. The Wolf let the Doctor use his little tool to open the cages. Most still seemed frightened by her. The Doctor led them all to a blue police box. The Wolf stared at it, recognizing it but not quite remembering at the same time. She was the last to step across the threshold. Her eyes immediately went wide.

"Oh! Hello!" And the Wolf collapsed.


	5. Gallifrey

**Gallifrey**

Romana watched the Doctor through the Infirmary window. Her friend hadn't left this woman's side since he had brought her here. She was an enigma. The Doctor wouldn't tell her how he'd run across such a creature. He was keeping everything close to his chest, which was nothing new. Romana was used to it by now, having known him for centuries. But he was acting differently than she'd ever seen. He sat by this woman's bed, his hand clasped in hers, and had refused to move.

He also hadn't let anyone but Romana near her. He hadn't the technology in his TARDIS to tend to her, not that he really knew what was wrong. As far as Romana could tell, her vitals were fine. Well, they were fine if she were a Time Lord in her first Regeneration. But Romana couldn't tell for sure what her actual lineage was. Her Time Line was completely obscured, which was another strange thing about her.

Romana worried her lip, not wanting to disturb her friend. There was a meeting going in the High Council, as to whether or not they would be resurrecting Rassilon. They were getting desperate in this War, and were willing to do almost anything. They'd already resurrected and lost the Master. They'd lost so many and whether anyone would admit it, they were afraid. They figured having Rassilon, the creator of their culture and the most accomplished leader they had ever had, would be what pulled them out of the War. Romana wasn't so sure, but she didn't have much of a say any more.

She steeled herself before walking into the room. The Doctor barely registered her existence, his eyes only for the girl in front of him. He still didn't understand why she'd fainted when she entered his ship. He understood even less the TARDIS' reaction to her. Elation as soon as she entered, and faint concern when she fainted. His own infirmary hadn't shown anything out of the ordinary. Physically, she was fine. Mentally, he couldn't be sure. He didn't have permission to delve into her mind to check. He wasn't even sure what he would be looking for if he tried.

He tensed when Romana bent down to talk to him. Her message was clear. They would have to leave before the decision was made. He'd dealt with Rassilon in his past. It wasn't pretty. And he knew, if he caught wind of Rose, he would try to manipulate her to his own designs. The Doctor nodded his head, thankful for the heads up. He glanced at the Wolf before starting to unhook her from the various machines.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

She floated on a sea of clouds. She was weightless, drifting through the fine mists. It was different from the fall she remembered so long ago. This was soft and peaceful. She lay content, wanting nothing more than to stay here, relaxed, forever.

A soft, peeling music drifted into her senses. She felt it more than she heard it. It was the same song she had been following for as long as she could remember. Curious, she swam towards it. It surrounded her, yet pulled her a certain direction at the same time. She floated down the river of Time before coming to a stop. A bright blue light beckoned her and closing her eyes, she fell through.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Her head felt like jello. She hadn't felt this hung over since drinking herself into a stupor after Joshua's death. That name fluttered against her skull, and she realized with a start that she was in an infirmary. She woke fully, alert, taking in her surroundings. The room was nondescript, as were most hospital rooms. She wasn't tied down, which she took as a good sign. She didn't spot any instruments around her and certainly none that she knew could do damage. That was a small consolation.

She tested the door. It wasn't locked. More surprises. She crept down the corridor, her bare feet not making a sound. The halls seemed to go on forever but she had the distinct impression that she was being led somewhere. A soft music played in her skull and if she'd stopped to listen, she would have known what it was. Instead, it put her on alert. Obviously, wherever she was had telepaths, or at least some sort of technology that was similar to telepathy. But she followed the corridor. Eventually, it would deposit her where she could figure out where she was.

It didn't take much longer before she was deposited into a room. In the center, pulsing slightly, was a column. If she didn't know any better, she would think she were in the Doctor's TARDIS. But that was impossible. She was dead, wasn't she?

A figure stood on the other side. He had on, what appeared to be, a military uniform. It wasn't familiar to her at all. Her eyes drifted back to the pulsing column, like it was calling to her. Was this some sort of trick? Her mind was too fuzzy to make sense of it all. Still, she watched the man, wary, but he never moved. He just stood there, staring at the display screen, frowning slightly to himself.

She took a breath, and edged closer. She was still wary, but something about him seemed comforting and familiar. She decided to go with her instincts. Quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her, she whispered.

"Hello."

He froze. He turned towards her slowly. He was truly a beautiful man, if she were to admit it to herself. He stared at her a moment, disbelief on his face. Then relief flowed over his features and he smiled at her.

"Hello."

"Where am I?" He looked at her, confusion flitting across his face.

"Don't you remember?" She stepped forward, staring at him. She lost her footing and placed her hands on the first thing she could grab. As she touched the console, memories began flooding back to her.

" _Run!"_

" _There's me."_

" _I'm so glad I met you."_

" _Fantastic!"_

" _You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may wish to move them."_

" _Have a fantastic life for me, Rose."_

" _Allons-y!"_

" _Which one's Shiver?"_

" _Rose Tyler, I-"_

" _I only have one life. I could spend it with you, if you like."_

" _I love you, Rose Tyler."_

" _Get back to him, Rose. Find a way. He still...we will always love you. Remember that."_

Only seconds had passed, but she had several lifetimes worth of memories shoved back into her head. She closed her eyes against the onslaught and swayed. The man scrambled over to help her but she put a hand up. She opened her eyes, her vision clear for the first time in ages. She knew who she was, and why she was here. She looked at the man again, seeing him with her mind as well as her eyes. The Doctor, ancient and new, stared back at her, concern on his face. It wasn't the one she knew. This was before her, before the War. Or during it, if her recent memories were correct. Time was changing. Things had already changed and were set in motion. She felt it as surely as she felt the TARDIS underneath her fingers.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor still held his hands out, afraid she might run from him. Instead, she did the last thing he expected. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. It took him only a moment to return the gesture. A sense of welcoming and of home enveloped her as she held him. She stepped back, taking in the Console Room. It was more utilitarian than she remembered. The coral struts she remembered so well were hidden behind paneling and glass. Finally, she touched the glass column.

"Oh, you are beautiful. Brighter than I remember, but much colder. Much more...militaristic. Efficient. I guess you had to adapt to the times, didn't you?" The column pulsed and the lights dimmed slightly, answering her. She brushed her hands against the console, happy for the first time in a long, long time. The ship pulsed around her, sharing her sentiment. Without warning, she started flipping switches and turning knobs, placing the TARDIS in flight. The Doctor moved to stop her but as soon as he touched the console, he was shocked. He placed his fingers in his mouth and watched the woman pilot his ship like an expert. They landed with a dull thud. She shuffled around, glancing at the monitor before squaring her shoulders and heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Gallifrey. As much as I know you don't want to be here, I have some business to attend to. So you have to either come with me, or wait here and follow me later."

"What do you mean, follow you later?"

"They've just resurrected Rassilon. This signals the downfall for your people. He'll started searching for a weapon to end this War and as soon as he sense me, he will come after me and there is nothing you can do to stop it. It's better for all if I volunteer for this bit. He'll send me somewhere, try to break me down and bend me to his will. The Travesties will be used and all Hell will break loose above Gallifrey. The Nightmare Child will cast a dark shadow over all and there isn't much that can stop him. If I don't act now, it will be too late."

"How do you know all of this?" She smiled sadly at him.

"I see all that is, was, could be and what can never be. Rassilon will try to initiate the Final Sanction and that cannot be allowed. I've seen the Time Lines where he succeeds, and where he is stopped and trust me when I say that this is the most painless way. This is my task, Doctor. For the sake of the Universe, let me go."

"I don't even know you, but I can't let you do this alone." The Wolf laughed, although it was more a bark than anything. Quite reminiscent of her name, really.

"Oh, I won't be alone. Besides, if I know you, as soon as I step out of those doors, you'll start trying to find me again. I am too much of an enigma for your curiosity to let go. But find me, Doctor. She's programmed to leave as soon as I close the door. Start your search." She stepped out and closed the doors before he could answer.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

She was grabbed as soon as the TARDIS dematerialized. Her hands were bound behind her and a bag thrown over her head. She was maneuvered roughly through the abandoned streets. The populace, those not fighting at least, had abandoned the city and were in shelters deep beneath the surface. It wouldn't help them, she knew, but there was no sense in shattering their fragile hope.

They eventually boarded a type of shuttle. She was shoved into a corner for the duration of the trip. She offered no resistance. Her captors would have found it odd had they been paying attention. They were in flight for a short amount of time before they stopped. She was pulled back to her feet and maneuvered through a maze of corridors. They finally entered a room and sat her in a chair. They secured her hands to the arms and her feet to the legs. For anyone else, it would have been a hindrance. The bag was pulled from her head. In front of her, sat a man she hadn't seen for centuries. His eyes were wild. She could feel the insanity gripping him tightly.

"Hello, Koschei." He didn't reply back. He merely reached towards her temples with his hands. As soon as he touched her, he delved into her mind.


	6. Insanity

**Insanity**

Koschei was renowned for his telepathic abilities. He was able to break just about any telepath, except Rassilon himself. After Rassilon bound him with compulsions, he had no choice but to do what he was told. The drums still rang through his head, and he was now a slave. He wanted nothing more than to die, but he couldn't take his own life. Rassilon wouldn't let him.

When they sat the woman in front of him, he'd wanted to cover his face. She shined like Time itself and it hurt. He knew, before he delved into her mind, that she could break him, and he welcomed it.

What he didn't expect was to be thrust into the Doctor's console room. He recognized the design. It was the same one he had cannibalized. He fought the urge to wretch. Instead, he stood in the middle of the room, wondering how he'd gotten here.

"Oh, we aren't really here, Koschei. Welcome to my lobby." He recognized now that he was in the mind of another. He had meant to do this. He just hadn't thought that she would be able to counter. He stood in the middle of the room, waiting, wondering what she would do with him.

"I don't plan on doing anything to you. I am here to offer you a choice. It's a simple choice. I can take away the drums and the bindings. But in return, you have to redeem yourself. You've committed horrible sins against those I love. You will have to atone for these sins. I can free you, but you'll be bound to me instead of to Rassilon. The choice is yours."

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names. The Wolf, mostly in this Universe. But there is an older name that was lost to me. You'll only know that name if you agree to my terms."

"What if I don't? Agree that is."

"Then I will leave you like you are. Helpless and bound, a slave for the rest of your days. But if you agree, I can heal you completely. Heal your mind and your body. Give you back your regenerative abilities."

"How...what is it you wish me to do?"

"When we leave here, when the War is finished, you will be going to Cardiff. A certain fixed point will then take custody of you. You will be working hand in hand with those you have wronged. Jack will be fair. It's Martha and Mickey you will have to prove yourself to."

"They'll kill me."

"No, they won't. I won't allow them. It's your choice, Koschei."

"And what about the Doctor?"

"Well, that's up to him. But tell me, even when you were at your worst and tortured him for a year, what did he do?"

"He tried to save me."

"Exactly. I think you just answered your own question, Koschei."

The Master didn't know what to do. He wanted, more than anything, to be free of his current prison. But the price she was asking seemed too much. He would be in servitude either way and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Not for the rest of your life, Koschei. I'm not cruel. I would never bind someone to a lifelong servitude. But like I said before, you've wronged those I love and you will atone for that, one way or another. The choice is yours as to how."

"I...I agree to your terms, Wolf."

"Then invite me into your mind, Koschei, and let us begin."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

It felt odd, having someone in his mind after so long. He hadn't willingly done this for centuries. She was gentle, waiting for him to give her permission before enveloping his mind with hers. She started at the edges of his awareness. He could feel the bindings being burned away. He expected it to hurt, but with every snap, he began to feel better. It was a long process. He watched in horror as she thumbed through memory after memory. He felt shame at her seeing these images.

"He's bound you tightly, Koschei, spanning to your childhood. I have to go through each memory, detaching his grip on you. It will take a while. I apologize for any discomfort you may experience. Just know that I won't judge you based on this. I've seen you at your worst. Let me get you to where you can be your best."

She continued to work, slowly encompassing his mind with her own. Soon, all he could see was the burn of the sun as she snapped the last of his bindings.

"That should take care of the compulsions. Now, let's see about those drums."

She followed the thread that had been planted in his childhood to where it rested now. She grabbed and pulled and suddenly, he could think clearly. His mind was blessedly empty with the exception of himself and the Wolf.

She retreated from his mind. He opened his eyes and saw clearly for the first time in centuries. He still had his hands on her temples. He removed them and took her hands in his own.

"Thank you." She smiled. It was a wide smile, full of joy.

"My name is Rose. Rose Tyler."


	7. Running

**Running**

He started flipping switches as soon as she closed the door. He had to trust that she knew what she was getting into. Her lapse into unconsciousness didn't seem to phase her. Neither did his ship, for that matter. The way the TARDIS had greeted her still sung in his mind. He felt pulled towards her and he couldn't understand why. She was an enigma and he was intrigued.

Luckily, he had scanned her and the TARDIS knew her signature. Something told him that the TARDIS would be able to track her even if he hadn't scanned her already. All he had to do was get to a quiet place so he could track her. He wasn't quite sure what she was, or what she was to him, but he knew that Rassilon couldn't have her.

With renewed determination, he began working on a way to get his Wolf back. He didn't even notice the possessive, or if he did, he chose to ignore it.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

"Rose Tyler. The Doctor's missing Rose?" Koschei looked at the girl in a new light. So this is the woman that finally managed to catch the Doctor's eye. On the surface, she looked plain. Oh, she was beautiful in her own way, yes, but nothing about her was remarkable. She hummed with golden energy, though. The same energy that had enveloped his mind and freed him. It sung of Time and Power and if he were still the Master, he would want her for his own.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What happened to you?"

"Was in another Universe. Lived my life with my husband. But an accident when I was traveling with him altered my physiology. I stopped aging. I'm close to a thousand years old by now. I actually don't have a clue how old I am. There's some of the end of my life in the other Universe that I'm a bit sketchy on, to be honest. It was, traumatic."

"Maybe later, between the Doctor and I, we can get those memories back."

"I'd like that, but first, we need to get out of here." They were in a sealed room. They walls were completely white and Rose couldn't see any crevices to give away where a door might be. But then, she was used to Time Lord technology and how misleading it could be. She unfocused her eyes and began looking for something out of place. Something out of the corner of her eye. There! She reached into her pockets and found the one tool she had taken from her Joshua: his sonic screwdriver. She smirked. They hadn't bothered patting her down. She fumbled for just a moment and switched it to the correct setting. She couldn't just override the locking mechanism, she had to hack the system and that would take time. Hopefully, they weren't watching.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

A century or more in this stupid War and the Doctor finally found himself facing off against his own kind. As much as he loathed them most of the time, or at least most of their practices, he didn't ever want to fight them. They had done something unforgivable and kidnapped the Wolf. It hadn't taken him long to find her, either. They had kept her on Gallifrey, and had only moved her to a more secluded location. He'd been here, once before, back when he'd been put on trial and exiled. It was a prison specially designed for Time Lords. And he had never successfully broken out of it before, let alone gotten someone else out. Well, there was a first time for everything.

He snuck in through one of the many tunnels that ran beneath the city. Each connected to another building so in times of War, such as now, people could still go about their business. There were guards, of course. But the Doctor hadn't spent a thousand years meddling in the Universe and not figured out how to get around guards.

The Control Room was a bit trickier to get into. The entrance was covered by a perception filter. He passed it several times before he noticed it. Gaining entry was exceedingly simple. It began to worry him how easy this was all, him getting in here. He still hadn't found her yet. He flipped through the cameras, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. When he finally found her, she was with someone else. He didn't recognize the person, but Rose seemed to be leading him out so he must be a prisoner as well. The Doctor shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time a companion brought a stray on board.

He quickly pulled up the schematics to the complex and began heading in their direction. Hopefully, between the three of them, they could get out of here quickly.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

It didn't take her long at all to hack through the controls. As soon as the door opened, she grabbed Koschei's hand and they began running. With any luck, they would run into the Doctor and get out of here. She didn't dare reach out with her senses to find him. Lucky enough that they had gotten out of the room so quickly. She had no idea how many guards there would be, if any, and didn't really care to fight any of them. The last thing she wanted was to go head to head with a Gallifreyan. She was more than a match for one, but that didn't mean she wanted to fight one.

Koschei stayed silent through most of their running. He had quite a bit to process. Here he was, freed of the bindings that Rassilon had cast on him, running with his best frenemies girlfriend, trying to meet up with him. It was a bit surreal, and mad. But not a bad place to be.

They ran headlong through the corridors, not stopping, and not looking behind. It was a maze, with several twists and turns. Koschei had no idea where they were going, and he wasn't sure if Rose did either.

They rounded a corner and ran head-long into the Doctor. There was some confusion, and tangled limbs. When all three were upright again, the Doctor immediately went on guard. The one person he really didn't want to see was in front of him. Throwing the Master into all of this would be more chaos than he thought he could deal with. He opened his mouth to speak as much when the Wolf interrupted him.

"Koschei, you alright?"

"Yeah, Rose, I'm alright." He turned to the Doctor, slight smirk on his face. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What do you want?" Before Koschei could answer, the Wolf held up her hand to her face, placing her finger on her lips.

"Fingers on lips." It took a moment, and a raised eyebrow from her, but they both complied. "Now, we get out of here. You boys can hash out your problems later." She turned to the Doctor. "Lead us out."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

It was strange, being in the Doctor's TARDIS again. She was wary of him, but she still greeted him like a friend. It made him feel good as well as confused the Doctor. Actually, the Doctor was confused about a lot right now. Like how the Master, no, Koschei, was calling the Wolf by Rose. She'd never offered him her real name. And how was it she could fly his ship? She was a bundle of mysteries that he planned to unravel.

"So...Rose?" The Doctor called her by the name he'd heard Koschei call her. He expected her to wince. What he didn't expect was for her to grin widely at him and envelope him into a rib crushing hug.

"The Old Girl jump-started my memories when I stepped inside. It was a bit much for me to process, hence the collapsing. I would've come by them eventually, but she decided I needed a little push."

"Okay...how is it you can communicate with her?"

"Ah, well, that I can't tell you. It's your future. Or at least it was. I'm not sure how that will all happen now that I've met you before I met you." The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. So she was from his future.

"If it makes you feel any better, Theta, I'm also from your future. Just a bit farther off than she is. I'm not sure what's going on here, or why she's jumped so far back into your Time Stream, but I'm thankful for it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have found me or saved me." The Doctor turned to Koschei. For the first time in a very long time, he could see the young boy that he grew up with. It was, very strange. The Wolf, no, Rose, interrupted before he could really think of anything to say.

"Alright. We're in the Vortex and there we will stay for a while. It seems I owe you both some explanations. And maybe, between the three of us, we can figure out a way to end this War."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The settled in the Library. This had always been the Doctor's retreat when Rose traveled with him. It didn't surprise her that they settled there. The TARDIS, helpful thing that she was, had a tray of tea and biscuits waiting for them. Rose settled in a chair by herself, with each of the Time Lords sitting across from her. She took a moment to take a long sip of tea before settling back into the chair.

"For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Then I met a man called 'Doctor' and my entire life changed. He showed me incredible worlds and opened my mind to how vast the Universe actually was. We traveled together for a year, relatively speaking, before he tried sending me away. We were cornered, no way to escape. He sent me to the TARDIS to get something, then remotely had her send me home. I was crushed. He needed my help, but I couldn't fly the TARDIS and he knew it. He did it to save me and condemn himself. But I was, if nothing else, stubborn." Rose paused, taking another long sip of her tea. The men across from her had adopted almost identical expressions. The were perched on the edges of their seat, fingers steepled, absorbing her every word.

"I did something, incredibly stupid. I opened the Heart of the TARDIS and absorbed her. Together, we got back to the Doctor." The Doctor sitting across from her opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately. She took it as a sign to continue.

"I don't know how long I held her inside. I was a Goddess and could see all that was, is, and could be. With a wave of my hand, I destroyed the Daleks. Atom by atom they disintegrated. I said that I ended the Time War and brought a man back to life indefinitely. But my mind was burning and he could see that. He removed the Vortex from me and siphoned it back to the TARDIS. He held it for only a short time but the damage was already done. By the time I woke, he was beginning to Regenerate. Even though I watched him change, I didn't trust him. Not at first. I was so confused. But it didn't take long for me to see that he was the same person, just different packaging. We went back to our adventures as if nothing happened. It wasn't until we were separated in different Universes that I noticed the changes." She paused again, as if to collect her thoughts. The memories were still tumbling through her mind, but she and the TARDIS both knew that this Doctor needed to know her past. Because otherwise, their plan would never work.

"After months for me, he managed to get a message across. He told me it was impossible for him to cross back over, to come get me. I confessed my love to him. The message was cut off before he could do the same. I wondered what he'd meant to say and I knew that I would never find out. That was before the stars started going out. We didn't know how or what, but the walls between Universes were weakening. We built this machine to cross Universes. I was the only one who didn't get dangerously sick from the jumps. I don't know how long I actually jumped. Linear time, it was just a few months. But I stayed in each Universe for different amounts of time each. I was aboard the Valiant." She looked pointedly at Koschei and he averted his eyes. The Doctor watched the two and wondered what the exchange was all about but for once he shut his mouth and listened.

"Eventually, I made it to the correct Universe, but something was wrong. Part of the Trickster Brigade attached itself to his current companion. It changed her entire course. It was such a subtle difference but it changed the Universe. To make things right, I took her back in time to change the tiny decision she had made that had created this little Universe. She ended up killing herself. Soon after, I found you again.

"Things didn't end up quite like I imagined. I had fought so hard to get back to you. Yet here I was, on a beach, with two versions of you. The Time Lord and the human/Time Lord biological meta-crisis. And you, left me with an impossible choice. Which to chose. You wouldn't let the copy come with us, and I couldn't leave him. And I chose him." Rose stopped talking and sighed deeply.

"Why wouldn't I take you both?" It was Koschei who answered.

"Have you seen yourself with yourself? One is bad enough." The Doctor ignored Koschei.

"Seriously, Rose. Why wouldn't I take you both?"

"You thought it best. Give me the human life you thought I wanted with an almost exact copy. The one adventure you could never have. And we had a great life together. But all things end and everything dies. Eventually, I made it to the end of the Universe where I was captured and tortured. When I finally escaped, I was vengeful. I was also very unstable. I destroyed not only my captors, but the entire Universe. I fell into the Void. When I woke, I was in Hell. The Time War was waging above my head. I helped where I could, always trying to keep to the shadows. Interfering when I could. Eventually, I landed on that planet where I met you."

Rose stood and pursed her lips together.

"We have quite a bit of work cut out for us, boys. Not the least of which will be stopping this War. I think it's time we stopped running."


	8. Arcadia

**Arcadia**

Koschei, The Doctor and Rose landed in Arcadia with much protest from the TARDIS. Each of the three had to wrestle their designated controls and even then, she landed with protest. Arcadia was one of the largest cities on Gallifrey and a prime target for the Daleks. As such, Romana had asked the three of them to report there and bolster the defenses. Even though the Doctor didn't want to be in this War, he was widely acknowledged as a brilliant tactician. Koschei was notorious for it as well. The only really problem was getting the Time Lords already there to follow Koschei. Even though his mental imprint had changed, every Time Lord knew who he was, or had been. Rose made it her job to smooth over things between the three of them and the soldiers who were already positioned there.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Their first couple of weeks, there was no progress. None of the staunchly soldiers wanted to follow two Renegade Time Lords and the mutant ape that was with them. Because of this, they were at a stalemate. Even Romana, who had ordered them to follow the Renegades, couldn't make them really comply.

The Doctor, Rose, and Koschei spent their time bolstering defenses and escape routes. Since the soldiers refused to let them compose plans, they did what they could.

Two months in, and they still weren't trusted. Koschei had become disheartened and the Doctor bitter. Rose, however, stayed wildly optimistic. It was Rose's compassion that finally won over the soldiers. Each time one would come back injured, she would tend his wounds. Sometimes she would use equipment. Other times, for the more severe wounds, she would heal with Regeneration energy. This worried the Doctor, but Rose never seemed to feel any ill-effects so he kept those fears to himself.

Eventually, after months of being there, the soldiers finally let the Doctor and Koschei sit in on their meetings. The Doctor was able to flesh out the plans he and Koschei had already made. It wasn't much. Arcadia was equipped for skirmishes but not for all out war, which was what was coming.

They spent years at Arcadia. The War hadn't touched them on the surface of the planet. They felt relatively safe. They were wrong.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The day the Daleks came started like any other. Scout ships left the atmosphere, as was normal routine. Rose toured the medical buildings, helping anyone who needed her. Koschei and the Doctor were in a conference room, listening to the reports from other outposts. Everything seemed calm. They hadn't had any attacks on the planet in weeks. Even the closer outposts had been safe.

Romana had called everyone back to Gallifrey, though, as if preparing for a seige. She believed this was only the calm before the Storm. The Doctor couldn't help but agree. He'd never known the Daleks to retreat. They always kept moving forward. This repreive was unlike them.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The entirety of the Dalek Fleet materialized around Gallifrey, effectively sealing it. Without warning and without mercy, they began attacking the planet.

Each adult who was able to fight, was. The Doctor and Koschei included. Rose was left to tend the wounded. Soon enough, she was busy trying to save the few she could. Even though she knew how this would play out, she couldn't resist a cry for help.

The Sky Trenches were Gallifrey's last defense. The Doctor spent his time trying to strengthen and repair them, while Koschei led a frontal assault. Despite how things had started, the men and women who had been stationed with him followed his commands without fail. After several days of fighting, it became apparent that they were losing, and miserably. The TARDIS was badly damaged as were both the Doctor and Koschei. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, weary beyond belief.

Faintly, in the back of his mind, he could hear Rose calling for him. He leapt up, not conscious of the movement, and began piloting back to the surface to get her. Once she was inside, she took over piloting while her two weary companions took a moment of rest.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The TARDIS materialized with a shudder. She didn't want to be here any more than her three occupants. This TARDIS was willful and wanted to run to the ends of the Universe and from the troubles of this War. Her Wolf had a plan. It's a better plan than what her Thief had. But there was still plenty of margin for error and the Moment might still be used. It was horrible, what that Time Line entailed. Still, she put her faith in her Wolf.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Arcadia was chaos. It was a shining jewel in this shining world and the largest actual city. Daleks fired down on the city from the skies before descending on the populace.

They meandered through underground passages for what seemed like hours before coming to the Vault. The approached cautiously. The door had already been opened and they didn't know what gruesomeness lay beyond those doors.

Koschei was the first to enter. He was immediately restrained, placing the Doctor on edge. Had he been in the right frame of mind, he would have recognized the minds beyond the door. He burst through the doors, coming face to face with Romana, Andred, and Leela. His oldest friends besides Koschei. Speaking of Koschei, Leela had him pinned to the floor while Andred kept his weapon pointed at the Time Lord's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now, Master." A dual-toned, ethereal voice filtered through the room, immediately putting everyone on edge.

"Because he's with me." Goosebumps prickled along the Doctor's skin. The last time he had heard that voice, he'd watched Rose disintegrate forty or more Daleks. The voice didn't just come from her, though. It was echoed further in. Another Rose, slightly more feral looking, sat on a golden box. No one besides him seemed to notice this second intruder. He honestly wondered if he was imagining her.

When both of the Rose's eyes met, however, there was a collective gasp. The second Rose seemed to appear so everyone could see her. In sequence, they continued.

"Leela, let him go." The command in their combined voices felt like nails across a chalkboard. Andred lowered his weapon and with a nod, Leela released Koschei. He slowly got to his feet and faced Romana.

"Lady President."

"Master." Everyone saw his cringe at the name. He shook his head sadly and looked at Romana.

"No, Lady President. My name is Koschei. The Master you knew is dead and gone."

"How?"

"The Wolf howled and declared 'No More'."

Rose and her mirror had gravitated towards one another while the others were busy talking. Only the Doctor seemed to notice. He watched them warily, not sure what was going to happen. They looked the same, but weren't. He knew Rose wasn't exactly human, but that didn't mean that touching herself wouldn't create a paradox. Then again, was that really her?

He didn't get a chance to ask or even intervene. Each reached out a hand and as soon as their hands clasped, the Vault was engulfed in a bright light. Then everything went dark and he knew no more.


	9. The Weapon

**The Weapon**

When the Doctor woke, he was looking up into the concerned faces of Romana and Koschei. Relief flitted across their faces before they helped him to stand. In the corner, Rose sat on the golden box. She was chewing on her thumb, watching him. He assumed it was a nervous gesture.

"I didn't realize that touching her would have that reaction. It seems that she was a facet of myself. Touching her completed the circuit and rebound her to me."

"So does that make you the Consciousness of the weapon?" Rose shook her head.

"Not exactly. But in a way, yes. It's complicated, Doctor." The Doctor smirked.

"That's usually my line. So explain it to me."

"Had I not come here and merged, she would have directed you to the best course of action to either destroy or save Gallifrey. But since I am here, there is no real need for her. I'll be doing the same thing here. There's no need for basically the same entity to be present."

"So the Moment was a piece of you?"

"Yes. I vowed to keep you safe, Doctor. Especially in your darkest of times."

"What...what do we do now?"

"We stop this War."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Koschei, Rose and the Doctor loaded the golden box into the TARDIS. Romana, Leela and Andred had followed them, making sure the way was safe. With the Daleks attacking the city and all their hands full, protection was essential. After securing the box, the Doctor turned to Romana.

"Come with us."

"I can't, Doctor. Someone has to try and persuade Rassilon not to go through with this mad plan of his. I still have some sway in the Council. Leela and Andred will be missed soon if I don't get them back. Arcadia has fallen, but the Capitol still stands tall. We will protect it and hope for a miracle."

"Well, Romana, that's my specialty. Miracles and Impossibilities." Romana pulled the Doctor close, hugging him tightly.

 _'Your Wolf is strong, Doctor. Trust her instincts. She won't lead you astray.'_

 _'I promise.'_

 _'As for Koschei...let Rose deal with him.'_

 _'He's one of my oldest friends, Romana.'_

 _'True. But he's also one of your oldest enemies. He's wronged many people across the ages. I believe Rose has a plan to help him atone for his sins. Let her.'_

 _'I'll try.'_

They separated and Romana joined Leela and Andred. The trio turned their backs on the Doctor and began heading towards the small craft that brought them here. The Doctor sighed, not wanting to continue on this journey. He was never cut out for all out War and it's beginning to take it's toll. He startled slightly as Rose's hand slipped into his. Koschei clapped him gently on the shoulder. The three turned slowly towards the TARDIS.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

They took turns carrying the box to a remote location. Time had been reversed, reset, and reverted so many times that TARDIS' were having a difficult time landing on the surface. Only the surface teleports were working, but even those worked poorly. The best bet was to hoof it wherever you needed to go, whether it be on foot or in a vehicle. They had opted for on foot.

The location the Doctor had picked was literally in the middle of nowhere. Deserted. The perfect place to bring about the destruction of their world with hopefully no interference.

Eventually, they came upon a worn down shack. It was solid enough to keep most of the wild animals out, but it obviously had some wear. It was just as well. They didn't plan on being here long.

Koschei dropped the box in the middle of the shack and stepped aside, huffing slightly. Even with superior strength and a respiratory bypass, the Moment was heavy and required effort to move. Even more so than what was normal for a Time Lord. And they had carried her such a long way.

Rose looked at the box and pursed her lips. Finally, she looked up at the Doctor.

"I know this War has raged on for what seems like eternity. And I know you think the only way to end this is in total destruction. But my price for being involved in this is your knowledge. I want you to know who you turn into after you kill them all. Because that is my price. You destroy everyone, you will have to live on. And one horrible night you will count exactly how many perished. Men. Women. Children."

A pained look crossed the Doctor's face but he nodded his head. He would do anything to end this and he knew that Rose had the power to do this, if given the right incentive. With a wave of her hand, a portal appeared above their heads.

"I'll stay here and make sure the box is safe."

Rose and the Doctor clasped hands. As they were about to step through the portal, a bright red fez dropped at their feet.

"Alright. Wasn't expecting that."


	10. The Doctors

**The Doctors**

*****This is a Day of the Doctor fix-it. Some dialogue will be similar but most will be changed. I hope you like the changes.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Rose picked up the fez and arched an eyebrow. She had a good idea where this had come from, but wasn't entirely sure. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She launched it back through the Vortex that she had created. She clasped hands with the Doctor again and stepped through the portal.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The Tenth Doctor was confused. Well, confused didn't cover it. Here he was, in 1562, chasing Zygons and apparently getting engaged. And married. No way really to get out of that one. Oh, and let's not forget the future incarnation of himself currently intruding on his adventure. That was just rude!

A snap of a twig brought his attention back to the present. In sequence, both Ten and Eleven whipped their heads around to see two people they never thought they would see again. The one who ended it all and Rose Tyler.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

A red hot rage coursed through him at the image of his lost love. What little thought, he pinned her against a tree, sonic poised against her temple.

"Of all the faces you could've stolen, why this one? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now."

Rose smirked before her eyes glowed golden. The Tenth Doctor found himself face first against the tree as she disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Silly Doctor. How can they steal they face of someone who isn't here?" Rose moved quickly, pinning him against the tree, her face millimeters from his own.

"Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Doctor?"

"I was never afraid of Bad Wolf. Just of losing her." Rose smiled her unique smile, with her tongue touched to the corner of her teeth. She felt him relax slightly and she pulled away. She made her way to the Eleventh Doctor who still looked at her mistrustfully. It broke her heart. She stopped just in front of him and held out her hand. He looked at it briefly and she wiggled her fingers. It was such a simple gesture but one that brought back memories for them both. He took her hand in his own and laced their fingers together. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, where no one else could hear him.

"I don't care how you're back. I've missed you. And even if this is just a dream, I'll be happy with one more day at your side."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The Eighth Doctor looked on as Rose reunited with his future selves. She'd told him that he would be seeing his future and he was. Already he could see the changes in his future selves since Rose showed up. It was if a tangible aura of dread had lifted from the shoulders of both men. They still seemed to be uneasy around him, but he understood. His decision was still to be made but they didn't know that. As far as they were concerned, he had already done whatever deed. He had a good idea what that outcome was but he needed to see more to truly understand. He needed to know more about them.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

"So, engaged to the Queen?" The Tenth Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I thought she was a Zygon." Rose burst out laughing, as did both of the other Doctors. While they were distracted, the Queen's own personal guard surrounded them.

"We're looking for the Doctor." The Eighth Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at Rose.

"Well, this just happens to be your lucky day."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The cell, while not small, was extremely dank. It smelled of earth, mildew and moisture. Pretty typical for a dungeon, really. And they were all avoiding one another. Well, the Doctors were avoiding one another. Well, the other two were avoiding the Eighth Doctor. It was difficult for them to, since Rose insisted on sitting beside him. While the Tenth Doctor had lost her much more recently, both wanted to run to her. But they held themselves in check, because of _**him**_. They noticed her giving them looks from the corner of her eye but other than that, she made no indication that she knew they were in the room. She seemed mostly content to sit there silently with _**him**_ and ignore the two of them. Neither really knew what to do about that.

As for Rose and the Eighth Doctor, they were exhausted. They had run from Arcadia during the midst of a several day long battle. Then, they had gotten the Moment and trudged through miles of Gallifreyan desert to a shed in the middle of nowhere. So, they sat in companionable silence, watching the other two.

Rose nudged the Doctor she was sitting beside.

"You should ask them. You might never get another chance." He looked at her in fear before standing and approaching the other two. They looked at him warily, both casting a glance at Rose. Rose, however, was looking at the Eight Doctor, concern evident on her face.

"Did you ever count?" The other two Doctors shared a glance but Eleven answered.

"Count what?"

"How many children there were on Gallifrey that day." Eleven flapped his hands, trying to distract himself or Eight, he doesn't know. He really didn't want to answer this question. He could feel the anger coming from Ten in waves and he could even feel the disappointment from Rose, all the way across the room.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"How old are you now?"

"Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am."

"Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?"

"Tell me, what would be the point?" He felt the moment Ten snapped.

"Two point four seven billion." Eight turned to Ten, eyes wide.

"You did count!" Ten rounded on Eleven. He advanced towards his older counterpart, face inches from the other's.

"You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?" Eleven looked vaguely uncomfortable. His eyes shifted towards Rose, then back to Ten.

"I moved on."

"Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?"

"Spoilers."

"No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going."

"No, you really wouldn't."

Rose noticed the tension had risen considerably. Before, they had been hatching separate plans on how to get out but she really needed them to work together. That would be the only way this would work.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Each of them noticed as soon as Rose stood. They eyed her warily, still only partially believing she was there and not a figment of their imagination. It wouldn't be the first time they had dreamed of her. Or hallucinated for that matter. Her being there just seemed… _impossible_.

"You know, you really shouldn't use that word. Especially not in reference to me."

"Which word?" It was Ten who answered. He'd been thinking the loudest about her. The one who missed her the most. That wasn't quite true. They both missed her. It was just that his pain was more recent and raw.

"Impossible."

"How did..." Rose answered his question before he really had the chance to voice it.

"I'm a telepath and empath now. And not just touch. You've been broadcasting loudly and I can't help but pick up a few things here or there. Besides, I know you. You associate that word with me too much and I always prove you wrong. Sending me away at the Game Station? I bond with the heart of your TARDIS so I can come back. Trapped in a parallel universe? I build a dimension cannon to fling myself back to you. And being here, right now. You thought me safely locked away with your double, yet here I am. Against all odds, back at your side. Albeit, it's a younger you, but still. How many times do I have to promise you forever before you believe it?"

"Many, apparently." Ten smiled sheepishly. Eleven shot her a crooked smile.

"First, though, we need to figure out how to get in here. My companion is in the tower in the future. I'm trying to scratch out coordinates so she can use the Vortex Manipulator in the Black Archives to get here. Barring all else, she can teleport on the other side of the door and open it for us. Worst case, she'll end up stuck in here."

"So, what you're saying is that we need a back up plan." Eleven shrugged. Rose smirked, eyes bright with a memory.

"Resonating concrete." Eight looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Theoretically, you could use the sonic to disintegrate the door."

"That would take centuries." Eight and Ten still looked confused while Eleven looked thoughtful. Rose smiled before answering.

"Fundamentally, your screwdriver. It's the same software, correct?"

"Well, yes"

"So, theoretically, you could scan it with a much older version-"

"It would take centuries but yes." Rose simply raised an eyebrow at the youngest Doctor. It took a moment before realization dawned on him. He whipped out his sonic and scanned the door. He programmed it to run in the background. Ten checked his before shaking his head. Finally, Eleven lifted his, checking.

"Scan complete."

"Same software. Different case," Eight said.

"Same software. Different face." They all grinned at one another before Eleven pointed his sonic at the door. Before he had a chance to activate it, it swung open. A short girl with brown hair and wide eyes burst through the door, almost falling.

"How did you do that?"

"It wasn't locked. Wait, three Doctors in a room and none of you thought to check the door?"

"It was supposed to be locked. But it wasn't which begs the question: why?"

"I wanted to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you are rather fond of this world. It's time you see what will happen to it."


	11. The Moment

**The Moment**

They followed the Queen through corridors. Through spiral staircases and deeper, finally reaching the depths of her dungeons. All around them, they could see Zygons. Eleven noticed that they were lined up, facing the various paintings. He was surprised, and a bit alarmed, to see that there were more paintings than the one he knew about.

"The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required."

"So they want this one." Elizabeth turned to Clara.

"Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort." Clara stepped back a bit as the last Zygon approached the Queen.

"Commander, why are these creatures here?"

"Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating." The Zygon put his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanished. He reappeared in the 3D painting they had observed in the Gallery.

"That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now."

"It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as-" Ten finished the sentence for him.

"-suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come." Eleven sidled up to Clara to explain more.

"You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that." As everyone looked at him with varying degrees of confusion and amusement, he flapped his hands. He was awkward in this body and he knew it. He looked at Rose briefly and saw her slight smile. "Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups."

"And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past."

"Exactly." Ten approached Elizabeth, who stood her ground. Rose continued watching the entire scene, knowing how it would play out. She already knew this part of the story. She'd seen it in her husband's mind. She waited for the jealousy to flare but it didn't. She was just another long line of women besotted with the Doctor, herself included.

"And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

"Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth." Ten took a step back, confusion and uncertainty on his face. He opened his mouth twice before finally coming up with the words to speak.

"Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks."

"My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions." She lifted her skirts and produced a dagger from her garter. "These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" Clara and Rose both smirked.

"Men."

"And you actually killed one of them?"

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperiled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?" Elizabeth turned again to Ten, who sputtered for a moment before answering.

"Well, I'm going to need my TARDIS."

"It has been procured already."

"Ah." Elizabeth sauntered up to Ten, pulling gently on his tie.

"But first, my love, you have a promise to keep." He gulped and glanced towards Rose. She still had that amused smile on her face. He expected her to be jealous. He certainly expected her to rescue him from his fate but with an arch of an eyebrow, he knew she wouldn't be.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Rose Tyler stood watching the love of her lives marry another woman. She supposed she should feel jealous, but she knew that this had all been a charade by him to figure out the Zygon issue. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd used this ploy. She'd been the one to use it once or twice as well. So really, she reasoned, she couldn't be jealous. She was no longer nineteen years old. She'd lived lifetimes since the last time she saw him. Still, seeing him kiss another woman stung, just a little bit. But not enough that she would make a move.

The ceremony in itself was simple. Even hers had been larger. Really, the only ones in attendance were herself, Clara, and the other two Doctors. When the service was over, she and Clara both threw flower petals on the happy couple. She giggled softly to herself as Ten told Elizabeth he would be right back. She knew he wouldn't. That was why she wanted his head when he went on his adventure with Martha.

Once everyone piled back inside the TARDIS, the three Doctors busied themselves with trying to figure out how to stop this Zygon invasion before it could really start. Rose moved towards Clara, who eyed her with a bit of disbelief.

"He mentions you, you know. When he thinks I can't hear or when he thinks I'm not around. Just little things. I met you, once. I don't know if you remember. I – of all the companions he's ever lost, yours hurt him the worst. Not because of what you chose, but because of what he didn't choose. So he forgot. I think it worked. At least it did until you showed up again. But I've honestly never seen him happier. Thank you, for that."

"Do you fancy him, Clara?" Rose's tone held no reproach and as Clara snapped her head to look at the woman, she understood. Rose wasn't asking to be mean. If anyone would understand, it would be her.

"Yes, but I know that it could never be more. He...he makes you believe in him. He shows off. In a lot of ways, it's just a crush. Because no matter how impossible I am, his heart will always belong somewhere else. But I wouldn't trade my time with him for anything and when it's my time to go, I'll go gladly. Even now, I'm trying to distance myself from him and build my life because I know the time is coming, sooner than I would like." Rose gave her an enigmatic smile.

"Oh, Clara. You may be with him for longer than you think." With the, Rose pushed off the railing and joined the Doctors. They would be landing soon.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The Black Archives held some of UNIT's best kept secrets. She found her picture, nestled next to Mickey and Jack. She smiled. She missed her oldest friends. When this was over, she would go see them. Besides, she had to drop Koschei off with them.

She watched her two Doctors as well. Eight and herself were only here as observers. He needed to see what destroying Gallifrey would do to him. If the waves of pride rolling off of him were any indication, he was pleased with the men he had become. True, they were childish, but it wouldn't be the first of his incarnations to be that way. The invasion was stopped, with plenty of time to spare.

As Rose watched the Doctors, Eight watched Rose. Through this entire thing, he couldn't really get a read on her. During their time in the War, he always knew what she was thinking and feeling. Since they had landed and met with his older selves, she had kept herself completely closed off. He would be worried, if he hadn't seen the looks on her face. Longing and nostalgia were the two most prevalent. And he understood. Really. She had been separated from him for centuries after living a love-filled life with him.

She looked at him and smiled, and it was almost like the sun breaking behind the clouds. And he knew that no matter what happened next, she would be there with him until the end. He glanced one more time at his counterparts before taking her hand.

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Back in the shed, Rose, Koschei, and the Doctor gathered around the Moment. Rose's eyes glowed slightly. She takes the Doctor's hand before he can reach out and press the large, red, rose-like button coming from the box.

"One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?"

"I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way."

"You've seen the men you will become."

"Those men. Extraordinary."

"They were you."

"No. They are the Doctor." Koschei smiles. He and Rose answer at the same time.

"You're the Doctor, too." He's surprised. Even though he knows Koschei has changed, it's still odd to hear praise from him. The Doctor shook his head.

"No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost."

"You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes."

"Yes. Yes, I like to think it does."

"To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost." He heard the materialization and whipped around. In the corner, two different TARDIS' were materializing. "Even you."

Clara and Eleven stepped out of one TARDIS as Ten emerged from the other. Both Doctors look at the trio in front of them and freeze. They knew about Rose, but never thought they would see the Master. Before they could step closer, Rose placed herself directly in front of him, effectively stopping their advancement.

"What is he doing here?" Ten choked on the words. He'd just watched his oldest friend die not too long ago.

"Trying to talk some sense into you. Fat lot of good it's doing." The last was mumbled but he was smiling. Ten's eyes whipped between the three and the easy way they stood around one another. It didn't make sense! None of this really was making sense.

Eleven and Clara stepped ahead. He eyed Koschei warily but he trusted Rose. Even after centuries of not seeing her, she still always had his best interests in mind. So he would trust her today.

"See, I told you he hadn't done it yet!" This seemed to shake Ten from whatever trance he put himself in.

"Go away! This is for me and me alone."

"No."

"No?"

"I said no."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Eight eyed his counterparts warily as they surrounded the Moment.

"All those years I tried to forget you."

"To pretend you didn't exist." Eleven and Ten were alternating their speech. Even in the Archive, they had been weirdly in sync.

"To pretend you weren't the Doctor when you were the Doctor on the day it couldn't be done right." The placed their hands on the Moment. Clara choked back a sob. She'd just begun to realize what was happening. Eleven turned to face her, as did the others.

"What Clara? What is it?"

"I know you said you'd done it. That you destroyed Gallifrey. I just didn't think it would be this you."

"Oh Clara. It has to be done."

"Let's take a look." Rose waved a hand. The shed around them disappeared. Before them was carnage. It was the last days of the War. She had brought them to witness the Fall of Arcadia.

"This is what will happen to everything if the Daleks are not stopped. Once Gallifrey falls, the Universe will be at their mercy. The Daleks must be defeated here, in any way possible." The scene around them faded. Clara was still wiping tears from her eyes.

"But now, I think it's time we address the Moment. There are two choices here. But you have to make the decision yourselves. Know this, if you choose one path, the lives you have lived will remain the same. But if you choose the other, everything can change."

"What is the point if we can't remember?"

"Timelines must be maintained. If you remember, then a series of events will not occur. No Rose. No Bad Wolf. Your entire life, unraveled. And with it, the Universe."

Each Doctor looked at the other. It was Ten who spoke.

"Let's do it."

 **~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Seeing all the Doctors together brought back memories for Rose and Koschei both. Where one had seen them through the eyes of her husband, the other had spent most of his life fighting. They both kept to the shadows. It would do for either to be seen at this point.

Rose almost sobbed when she heard the voice of her first Doctor as he joined the fray. It seemed that every Doctor, past, present, and future, was joining in the cause. There were more Doctors than Rose could count. She wondered, briefly, if he even noticed. But then she glanced at this Doctor, with his floppy hair and chin, and knew that he hadn't. He was too lost in the Moment. And what a Moment it was.

In a flash, Gallifrey Falls No More.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The three Doctors stood in the Gallery with Rose, Koschei, and Clara. It had been a great day. Rose had come back. Gallifrey was saved. And everyone lived. It wasn't often he got to say that. The two older Doctors loathed to see her go. The Tenth Doctor had been almost permanently attached to her since she had shown while the Eleventh hovered nearby. The Eighth Doctor wasn't sure how to take all of this. He could see in his short time with her how she had helped him. He could see how both of their auras had lightened during the course of the day.

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go. Rose and Koschei lingered as he made his way to his own TARDIS.

"Not coming with?" Rose smiled, but it seemed sad.

"Our story is about to start. Once you enter, this entire encounter will be wiped and new memories placed. Memories where you did destroy Gallifrey. And for 400 years, you will live thinking that is what you have done. Somewhere, in all that grief, you find me. You grab my hand and tell me to 'run'. And our time together will be fantastic. But this is where my story ends with you."

He smiled softly at her before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Best of luck to you, my dear." With that, he disappeared into his own TARDIS. Rose turned to face the other two.

"It's up to you what happens now. I can integrate myself into your past right after Canary Wharf. I can start traveling with the oldest from now on. Or, I can venture out on my own. The choice is yours."

They glanced at one another. They nodded, coming to some sort of agreement. It was Ten who answered.

"The choice is yours."

Rose blinked, not quite believing what she was hearing. She took a deep breath before giving her answer.

"I think that I want to integrate myself. But I would be changing your Timeline if I do that. First, though, I have a few things that need to be done and I mostly need to be alone for them. If one of you could give me a lift to Cardiff 2013, that would be great."

"Can't you go there yourself?"

"Of course I could. But then I wouldn't get to spend time with the Old Girl, would I?" They smiled softly at her.

"Well then, Allons-y, Rose Tyler."


End file.
